


Patiently and Impatiently

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wait because you cannot imagine an existence where she does not return to you—to the Camp—to her people."</p>
<p>Raven awaits Clarke's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patiently and Impatiently

You wait.

Patiently at first, and then impatiently.

You wait.

Listening for her footsteps to sound in the forest, and her dirty blonde hair to appear in the tree-line, you wait. You wait for her sky blue eyes to peer at you from the edge of the greenery. You wait for the sound of her voice, rough and disused, to ring through your ears. You wait because you cannot imagine an existence where she does not return to you—to the Camp—to her people.

You wait.

Sitting in the middle of your workshop, the innards of a thousand cannibalised machines spread across your thighs, you wait. You wait for her as you watch her Mother struggle under the weight of the Camp's expectations. You lend your hand the same way that you would lend your hand if it were _her_ but you cannot bring yourself to offer your heart as you would for _her_.

You wait.

Impatiently, and then patiently.

But, you wait, because she is Clarke and you are Raven. You cannot trek into the wilderness after her—you know that she is not ready for the reminders—but you won't condemn her for leaving either.

You wait.


End file.
